blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stormy Sea
ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD! Appearance Stormy Sea is a tom who is half dark blue, half light blue. His dark half has a bright yellow eye while his light half has a regular yellow eye. He sometimes turns into water or a storm cloud. Personality Sort of quiet and thoughtful for most of the time. He has a tendency to write overly extensive essays on things that annoy him. Just don't make him angry. Bad things can and have come of that. On the Blog Stormy Sea is active a lot. Unless he forgets. He has forgotten to repost 3 times, so is constantly losing and regaining his mentors. His former mentors were Heart That Shines Like a Hobbit's, Kat. He is friends with Ambergaze, Olivepaw , Hobbitheart , Foxo, Juni and Flowerstream aka Queen Blogpost . He joined the ranks of BlogClan August Something or other 2014. We think. He also statically is very popular (According to himself), and has written an article. He joined the Prank Squad in December. He doesn't believe this. He is currently writing in the third person. Sea is mad because everyone shortens Stormy Sea to Stormy. Sea would like to request that you do not do this. On October 1, 2016 some people with bad judgement made him a senior warrior Trailing Stars Coming soon. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. Mortal Enemies Evilburrow (Josh) Flàm Maplesky (former) Winterpaw (former) Wollowool who has way too many pages (very much so) I don't hate these people, I just fight them. Trivia * He is supreme leader of the Swagcats Society * His Clanniversary is August 31 * He has been known to disguise himself as movie characters * Stormy and Sea mock each other, even though they are the same cat. * He is a fan of Welcome to Night Vale, Star Wars, Star Trek, Heroes of Olympus, Stranger Things, Pokemon, and (duh) Warriors * He has an entire arsenal of weapons made out of cheese. * He will, on occasion, challenge random users to a Pokemon battle. * He uses real Pokemon from his Black 2 game. (Since he is bad at Alpha Sapphire, Y, and Emerald.) * He failed at the process of making a Pokemon battle club for BlogClan. * His real life appearance is kept secret, but he has been known to wear a mustache and a monocle * He loves fezes. fezies? Fezez? Fezzez? Fezzii? Fezziwig? * Likes sinking any ship he's on! * He likes swimming and sailing. * He is CEO (crazily exploding operative), founder an official DJ of Pink Sheep Ltd. A completely fake company. Front of a secret global revolution * He likes donuts. * He wants to move to Canada. * He loves poutine. * He is secretly fighting to stop another secret page war, manipulating groups into making decisions for peace SHHHHH! * Stormy's favorite song is "All Along the Watchtower" (Dylan) while Sea's is "All Along the Watchtower" (Dylan) * He has been known to start wars while listening to "Eminence Front" * He's a senior warrior. * He may have been on BlogClan longer than any of the apprentices. At least most of them. * He is part of the prank squad founded by Mistykit da Great. * He will explode on contact, be warned. * He's writing in the third person right now. Quotes "ERROR E-E-E-ERROR, PLEASE READ USERS MANUAL TO RESOLVE"- Pink Sheep "I am clearly impersonating Pink Sheep number 1097489379091 as you can see by the red smiley face on my left leg" - Pink Sheep "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." - Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation) "Now report to Supreme Commander Leo for your superfun list of chores!" - Leo Valdez (Heroes of Olympus) "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?" - Nicholas Cage "I have so much evil planned" - Stormy Sea "A flipped coin doesn't always land head or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all" - Grimsley (Pokemon) "Your existence isn't impossible, just not very likely" - Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Night Vale) "What's past is a prologue; What's future is an epilogue. This, right here, is maybe Chapter Four or Five" - Cecil "Death is only the end if you assume the story is about you" -Unknown, possibly Joseph Fink Category:Tom Category:Neon Weasels Category:Shipped